For You
by Reazthie
Summary: CH 5 RILIS! Spesial romansa AKAKURO! *digunting* Pertemuan mereka 10 tahun lalu adalah kebetulan. Sekarang mereka bertemu kembali namun waktu Kuroko di dunia ini sangat terbatas. Apakah mereka bisa bersama? Warn: Summary jelek, OOC, penulisan dadakan, don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke dimiliki oleh Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**Kalau Hayashi yang punya, bakal banyak shounen-ai nya dan semua karakter bakal ane bikin tergila-gila ama Kuroko.**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari mimpi yang ane alami di akhir bulan mei 2013.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, usiaku 5 tahun. Saat itu akhir musim gugur dan cuaca semakin dingin hingga menusuk tulang. Di akhir musim seperti ini, terutama menjelang musim dingin, orang-orang mulai mengenakan pakaian berlapis dan sarung tangan untuk menghangatkan diri menyambut pergantian musim._

_Namun, berbeda denganku yang harus mengenakan pakaian khas pasien rumah sakit dan berbaring di ruangan serba putih dengan sebuah selang yang terhubung di pergelangan tanganku. Aku bersyukur pada penghangat ruangan yang tetap menjagaku hangat dan juga selimut rumah sakit yang menyelimuti tubuh kecilku._

_Kulihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi, lalu aku melihat ke arah luar jendela, ke langit malam di akhir musim gugur. Setiap malam ketika aku tak bisa tidur, aku selalu melihat ke arah langit dan di sana selalu ada bintang-bintang yang menemaniku. Namun semenjak aku berada di rumah sakit ini, setiap kali aku melihat langit malam, di sana tidak ada bintang yang menemaniku._

_Aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa, hanya bisa bertanya kepada diriku sendiri, "Kenapa?"_

_Kenapa bintang tidak terlihat malam ini? Apakah para bintang membenciku? Apakah mereka tidak mau menjadi temanku lagi?_

_Sudah tiga hari sejak aku dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Sebelum dibawa ke sini, aku tengah asyik bermain basket, olah raga yang sangat kusukai, hingga akhirnya darah segar mengalir dari lubang hidungku dan diikuti pandanganku yang tba-tiba menjadi gelap. Saat aku sadar, aku sudah berada di ruangan ini. Setelah sadar waktu itu, aku sempat mendengar pembicaraan antara kakakku dengan seorang pria, yang mungkin adalah dokter. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas pembicaraan mereka._

_"Le...leukemia?" terdengar suara kakakku, Kuroko Hayashi, dengan nada syok._

_"Ya... Tapi kami harus memeriksanya lebih lanjut untuk memastikannya. Karena itu, dia harus dirawat di rumah sakit ini hingga pemeriksaanya selesai" kata seorang pria yang memiliki suara tegas, namun nada bicaranya terkesan sedih._

_"Ah, ba...baiklah..." jawab kakakku dengan suara yang semakin pelan. "Kalau begitu, izinkan saya melihatnya, Dokter."_

_"Silahkan. Kami akan memberi kabar jika pemeriksaannya telah selesai,"_

_"Terima kasih banyak, Dokter."_

_Lalu tiga hari kemudian, hasil pemeriksaan itu keluar dan menyatakan aku positif menderita leukemia. Kakakku sangat syok mengetahui hasil pemeriksaan itu. Ia memelukku dengan erat dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya. Namun beda halnya denganku yang hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah datarku. Aku pun sudah tidak terkejut lagi dengan hasilnya. Meski usiaku baru 5 tahun, aku tahu apa itu leukemia. Karena aku tahu, aku berpikir tak ada gunanya untuk takut._

_Satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkanku adalah dengan mendapatkan donor sum-sum tulang belakang yang sesuai. Umumnya donor ini didapat dari saudara kandung, namun aku tidak memiliki saudara kandung. Hayashi-nii adalah kakak angkatku, dan donornya tidak akan cocok denganku. Selain dari saudara kandung, donor bisa didapat dari orang lain, namun donor yang cocok sangat sulit ditemukan, belum lagi kemungkinan tidak cocoknya sangat tinggi. Walaupun cocok, belum tentu tubuhku mau menerima donor tersebut. Ditambah biaya operasinya membutuhkan uang yang sangat banyak. Dan keluargaku tidak memiliki uang sebanyak itu. Kesimpulannya yang ada di hadapanku hanyalah kematian._

_Untungnya, aku baru menderita leukemia awal, yang memungkinkanku untuk hidup setidaknya 10 hingga 12 tahun lagi. Dengan terbatasnya waktuku di dunia yang indah ini, aku tahu aku harus memanfaatkan waktu yang diberikan padaku ini untuk membahagiakan keluargaku dan orang-orang yang menyayangiku._

_Sudah lima hari sejak waku dirawat di rumah sakit, dan aku masih harus duduk di kasurku dan mengahabiskan waktu melihat langit sore yang mendung. Aku berpikir mungkin salju pertama musim dingin akan segera turun. Kakakku sedang pergi keluar untuk membeli makan malam kami berdua._

_Lalu aku mendengar suara dari lorong di depan kamar inapku. Suara beberapa orang yang melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar inap di samping kamarku. Tidak sengaja, aku menguping pembicaraan mereka yang cukup menjangkau telingaku._

_"Anak anda tidak menderita luka serius, Akashi-san. Kepalanya hanya terbentur bola basket dengan cukup keras, namun syukurlah tidak menimbulkan geger otak maupun luka serius. Dia hanya mengalami 'benjol' di kepalanya. Anak anda sangat kuat," kata seorang laki-laki. Suaranya sama dengan orang yang dulu berbicara dengan kakakku, dia pak dokter._

_"Tetap lakukan pemeriksaan ulang. Meskipun itu hanya benjolan di kepala, pastikan dia benar-benar sehat," kata pria dengan suara tegas. Suara itu terdengar seperti memerintah daripada meminta._

_"Ba...baiklah, Akashi-san," jawab pak dokter._

_Aku hanya menguping pembicaraan orang ini hingga akhirnya mereka berjalan kembali dan pergi menjauh dari kamarku. Mendengar kata anak yang terbentur bola basket, aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan anak itu. Jika dia terluka karena terkena bola basket, pastilah ia terluka saat bermain basket, yang artinya dia juga mungkin menyukai basket sepertiku._

_Karena penasaran, aku melangkah turun dari kasurku dan berjalan keluar dari kamar seraya menarik tongkat penyangka infusku (yang memiliki kaki roda di bawahnya). Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan menengok ke arah kanan dan kiri lorong, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Lalu aku ingat orang-orang tadi muncul dari arah kiri menuju arah kanan. Berarti kamar anak itu berada di sebelah kiri kamarku._

_Aku berjalan lalu berhenti di depan kamar yang bertuliskan label 208 di pintunya. Lalu aku mencoba membuka pintu itu, berharap pintunya tidak terkunci seperti kamarku. Dan benar saja, pintunya tidak terkunci. Aku membuka pintu itu dan melihat ke dalam kamar._

_Di sana, aku melihat seorang anak seusiaku sedang duduk di kasurnya, menatap ke arah langit senja. Aku terdiam melihat penampilannya. Rambutnya berwarna merah, dan warna matanya, apa itu juga merah? Kulitnya putih, meski tidak seputih kulitku, dan dibungkus pakaian pasien yang sama sepertiku. Yang membuatku terpukau adalah warna merah dari rambut dan matanya. Menurutku merah itu, sangat indah._

_Mungkin karena mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, anak bersurai merah itu melihat ke arah pintu. Matanya yang merah itu bertemu dengan mata biru aquamarin milikku. Kami saling tatap-menatap beberapa detik hingga akhirnya dia memulai pembicaraan._

_"Kau siapa?" katanya dengan suara tegas. Cara bicaranya hampir sama dengan orang yang dipanggil 'Akashi-san' tadi. Mungkin karena mereka ayah-anak._

_Aku membungkuk dan menjawab dengan nada sopan, "Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku pasien di kamar 207." Lalu aku berdiri seperti biasa dan melihatnya dengan ekspresi datarku._

_"Tetsuya, kenapa kau ke sini?" tanyanya serius._

_"Aku ingin menemuimu, etooo..."_

_"Akashi Seijuuro. Itu namaku," kata anak itu mengerti maksudku._

_"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Akashi-kun," aku menjawab pertanyaanya sebelumnya dengan kalimat yang lengkap._

_"Menarik."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Aku tidak merasakan kehadiranmu. Aku kira kau hantu penunggu rumah sakit ini. Namun sepertinya kau manusia sepertiku," kata Akashi sambil tersenyum (sedikit Yandere)._

_"Aku memang manusia," kataku sopan dengan nada yang datar._

_"Kemarilah, Tetsuya. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Ini perintah."_

_Akashi-kun memiliki aura seorang pemimpin. Namun aura ini mengintimidasi orang lain, sehingga entah sadar atau tidak orang yang mendengar perkataannya akan menurutinya._

_Aku menutup pintu lalu berjalan masuk sambil menarik 'tongkat infus berjalan' milikku dan duduk di pinggiran kasur Akashi-kun. Aku masih memandangnya dengan wajah datarku, sedangkan ia sepertinya memandang penasaran ke arah infusku._

_"Akashi-kun, apakah kepalamu benjol?" tanyaku datar._

_"Kau mendengarnya dari orang-orang yang tadi keluar dari kamar ini?" dia balik bertanya. Aku mengangguk. "Seperti yang kau dengar. Kepalaku benjol karena terkena lemparan bola basket."_

_"Akashi-kun menyukai bola basket?" tanyaku lagi._

_Akashi tersenyum dan menjawab, "Tentu saja. Aku menyukai basket. Apa kau juga menyukai basket, Tetsuya?" Aku mengangguk. "Keluar dari rumah sakit, ayo kita bermain bola basket bersama-sama."_

_Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab ajakannya. Lalu aku tersenyum, mungkin itu hal langka yang kulakukan, "Ya," jawabku._

_Akashi terdiam sejenak melihatku lalu ia melihat ke arah infusku. "Kau tahu kenapa aku bisa ada di sini. Sekarang beritahu aku, kenapa kau bisa ada _di sini_?" Itu bukan pertanyaan, itu perintah._

_Aku menatapnya datar lalu menatap ke arah langit senja. Lalu aku menceritakan alasan kenapa aku bisa dirawat di rumah sakit ini. LEUKEMIA. Setelah mendengar penjelasanku, ia menatapku serius._

_"Kau tidak akan mati, Tetsuya," katanya serius._

_"Terima kasih telah menghiburku, Akashi-kun. Tapi dengan penyakit ini-" sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, ia menyela._

_"Aku selalu benar, Tetsuya. Kau tidak akan mati karena penyakit ini,"_

_Aku menatap kedua matanya yang juga menatap kedua mataku. Aku tidak tahu apa dia bisa mengetahui masa depan atau hanya berusaha menghiburku. Tapi saat itu, usia kami baru 5 tahun. Masih terlalu dini bagi kami untuk meremehkan leukemia, dan meremehkan dunia._

_ Bersambung..._

* * *

**Catatan Penulis : Mohon maaf kalo agak OOC, terutama Akashi-kun *dilempar gunting ama Akashi*. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari mimpi tidurku di akhir bulan Mei. Supaya mimpi itu tidak terlupakan, akhirnya ane bikin jadi fanfic. Sebenarnya di dalam mimpi itu, yang menderita leukemia adalah seorang anak cewek (rambutnya putih), di sini ane jadiin Kuroko. Dan Akashi-kun dari cowok yang muncul di mimpiku itu. Sebenarnya cowok itu mirip Himuro tapi sifatnya bimbang di mimpiku. Mirip sinetron dah. Ane sulap aja jadi Akashi yang yandere dikit *dilempar gunting ama Akashi*. Jadi ceritanya memang berdasarkan mimpi itu dan ane kasih bumbu-bumbu tambahan deh.**

**Karena ini fanfic pertama, jadi plis JANGAN BULLY SAYA. Saya masih ingin hidup buat lanjut nonton Shingeki no Kyojin favorit ane.**

* * *

**Plis REVIEW nya yang bersifat membangun supaya ane semangat nulis fanfic ini di kesibukan ane. Dan juga meskipun akun ane namanya REAZTHIE, plis panggil ane HAYASHI (Haya-chan juga boleh).**


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih untuk semua reviewnya, minna-san. Tapi ane minta maaf tidak bisa update cepat. Ane habis ngerampok anime dari adek kelas, dan akhirnya ane habiskan waktu luang ane untuk menonton anime-anime tersebut. Jadi ane mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena telah mengabaikan fanfic ini. Sebagai ungkapan maaf tersebut, ini ane keluarin chapter 2 nya.

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke punyanya Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Kalau ane yang punya, bakal jadi shounen-ai sekalian yaoi.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Pertemananku dengan Sei-kun tidak berlangsung lama, karena keesokan harinya dia sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Dokter bilang dia baik-baik saja, tidak ada tanda-tanda geger otak ataupun cedera serius. Benjol di kepalanya pun sudah mengempis kembali dalam waktu satu malam. Itulah yang kudengar saat aku sengaja menguping pembicaraan pak dokter dengan orang yang kemarin dipanggil Akashi-san._

_Aku menguping pembicaraan mereka dari balik pintu kamarku. Suara mereka terdengar sampai ke telingaku meskipun mereka berada tepat di depan pintu kamar Sei-kun. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku bersyukur karena memiliki hawa keberadaan yang lemah._

_"Terima kasih, Dokter," kata Akashi-san._

_"Tidak. Itu memang sudah tugas kami. Kalau begitu saya permisi, Akashi-san," kata Dokter seraya berjalan meninggalkan Akashi-san, lalu berjalan melewati kamarku. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang mereka lakukan, aku hanya bisa membayangkan tindakan mereka dari apa yang kudengar saja._

_"Kita akan segera pulang ke Kyoto, Seijuuro," kata Akashi-san tegas._

_"Sebelum itu, ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan." Terdengar balasan Sei-kun._

_Lalu aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin nyaring, nampaknya semakit mendekat ke arahku. Namun, suara langkah langkah kaki itu terhenti ketika bunyinya yang terakhir benar-benar terdengar dari depan pintu kamarku._

_"Tetsuya," terdengar suara Sei-kun memanggil namaku._

_Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan mendapati Sei-kun sekarang sedang berdiri tepat di depanku. Aku menyapanya dengan ekpresiku yang datar seperti biasa, "Sei-kun, doumo."_

_Akashi membalasnya dengan cara tersenyum._

_"Hari ini aku akan keluar dari rumah sakit dan pulang ke Kyoto," kata Akashi. Lalu ia menjulurkan gunting berwarna merah di tangannya ke arahku. Seolah ia ingin menyerahkan gunting ini kepadaku. "Tapi, kelak aku akan kembali lagi ke kota ini dan menemuimu, Tetsuya. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku ingin kau menjaga gunting ini untukku. Ini adalah gunting kesayanganku."_

_Aku semakin tidak mengerti kenapa Akashi menyerahkan gunting ini padaku._

_"Sei-kun, jika ini benda yang sangat berharga bagimu, maka seharusnya kau tidak menyerahkannya kepada seseorang yang baru kau kenal kemarin," aku mencoba menolaknya._

_"Perintahku absolut, Tetsuya," kata Akashi seraya memasang Death Glare-nya ke arahku._

_Aku meneguk ludah dan menerima gunting itu dari tangannya. "Aku mengerti. Aku akan menjaga gunting ini sampai kita bertemu lagi, Sei-kun."_

_Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu menepuk kepalaku pelan beberapa kali. "Berjanjilah, Tetsuya. Saat kita bertemu lagi nanti, aku dan kau akan bermain basket bersama. Dan berjanjilah, kau tidak boleh mati sebelum kita bertemu lagi."_

_Aku mengangguk, "Baiklah, Sei-kun."_

_Akashi berhenti menepuk kepalaku lalu berbalik membelakangiku. Ia berjalan mendekati beberapa pria yang mengenakan pakaian formal, yang menurutku mungkin dinamai setelan formal. Di antara orang-orang itu, terdapat seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian tradisional dengan warna rambut dan mata yang sama dengan Akashi. Aku berpikir dialah ayah Akashi._

_Aku membungkuk memberi salam, "Doumo."_

_Orang-orang itu tergidik kaget melihatku, terkecuali Akashi dan ayahnya._

_"Siapa dia, Seijuuro?" tanya pria dewasa bersurai merah itu. Dia adalah Akashi-san._

_"Dia temanku. Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya."_

_"Begitu kah?" Terlihat Akashi-san sedang mengobservasi diriku. "Hawa keberadaannya sangat lemah hingga aku hampir tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Kau punya teman yang menarik, Seijuuro."_

_Akashi tersenyum. "Memang."_

_"Senang bertemu denganmu, Tetsuya-kun. Perkenalkan, aku Akashi Masamune, ayah Seijuuro," kata Akashi-san dengan nada ramah._

_Aku membungkuk sekali lagi dan memperkenalkan diriku secara formal, "Saya Kuroko Tetsuya. Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Akashi-san."_

_"Karena kau anak yang baik dan sopan, ditambah lagi Seijuuro mengakui sebagai temannya, jadi kau bisa memanggilku 'ayah', Tetsuya-kun."_

_Aku membungkuk sebentar lalu memandang Akashi-san dengan wajah datarku. "Terima kasih, Aka-" perkataanku terhenti saat Akashi-san tahu apa yang akan kukatakan. Dia seolah memandangku dengan tatapan Death Glare-nya dibalik senyum ramahnya. Merasakan ancaman seperti itu, aku segera mengganti akhir kalimatku barusan, "otou-san."_

_"Aku sangat ingin bicara denganmu, Tetsuya-kun. Tapi sayang aku dan Seijuuro harus segera pulang ke Kyoto,"_

_Aku membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum berbicara, "Hati-hati di jalan."_

_"Kita pergi," kata Akashi-san seraya memandangi orang-orang di belakangnya. Orang-orang itu mengangguk._

_Akashi-san, Akashi, dan orang-orang yang mengenakan setelan formal melangkah pergi menjauhiku. Semakin jauh dan semakin jauh. Akashi tidak mengucapkan apapun lagi saat itu, berbalik untuk menengokku saja tidak. Setelah mereka berbelok di lorong dan tidak terlihat lagi di pandanganku, aku kembali masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu kamarku._

_Aku kembali duduk di atas kasur dan teringat gunting yang diberikan Akashi kepadaku. Gunting itu berwarna merah dan berukuran cukup besar bagi anak 5 tahun sepertiku. Aku jadi penasaran, kenapa Akashi sangat menyayangi gunting ini? Lalu aku menyembunyikan guntin itu di bawah bantalku agar kakakku tidak tahu._

_Tak berapa lama kemudian, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat ke arahku. Lalu aku melihat pintu kamarku dibuka, dan di balik pintu itu, Hayashi-niichan masuk ke kamarku seraya membawa makanan dan vanilla milkshake di tangannya._

_"Tetsuya, apa perutmu sudah berbunyi?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum._

_"Kakak selalu tahu apa yang kuinginkan," kataku datar sambil terus melihat ke arah vanilla milkshake yang berada di tangannya._

_Ia melihatku yang sedang melihat ke arah vanilla milkshake di tangannya. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Kita 'kan saudara," katanya dengan wajah yang masih tersenyum._

_Aku ikut tersenyum._

**~KUROKOKUROKOKUROKOKUROKOKUROKO~**

10 tahun kemudian.

Aku memandang ke arah cermin kamar mandi dan mendapati bayangan diriku di sana dengan rambut yang liar. Kakakku bilang ini disebut dengan fenomena 'hair bed' dan sulit untuk dijinakkan, kecuali jika saat tidur aku menggunakan topi tidur.

Di sudut cermin kamar mandi itu, aku melihat ada sebuah memo menempel di sana. Aku mengambilnya dan melihat tulisan di memo itu, tulisan tangan yang berbentuk seperti tulisan anak TK, seperti tulisan cakar ayam. Namun, karena terbiasa melihat jenis font seperti ini, aku bisa membacanya.

Kazunari-kun akan datang pagi ini. Dan jangan lupa minum obatmu. Hayashi.

Setelah membacanya, aku mengembalikan memo itu ke tempat asalnya, dan memulai rutinitas pagiku. Yaitu diawali dengan menggosok gigi dan menjinakkan rambut liarku. Tak lama setelah aku selesai, aku mendengar seseorang sedang mengetuk pintu.

"Kuroko-kun~~~!" terdengar suara seseorang memanggilku di luar. Itu suara Takao-kun.

Aku segera melangkah menuju pintu depan dan membukakan pintu itu. Aku melihat Takao-kun yang sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya seraya membawa bento berukuran cukup besar di tangannya.

"Nih," katanya

"Terima kasih, Takao-kun," kataku seraya membungkuk sejenak lalu menerima bento yang dibawakan oleh Takao.

Takao Kazunari adalah tetanggaku dan temanku sejak aku pindah ke sini 2 tahun lalu. Kami cukup akrab dan selalu berangkat sekolah bersama. Selain itu, dia pun sering mengantar makanan ke rumahku. Dia dan keluarganya tahu aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakakku dan kakakku jarang ada di rumah. Jadi dia dan keluarganya sering membantuku dan mengantarkan makanan karena mereka juga tahu aku sama sekali tidak tahu caranya memasak makanan kecuali telus rebus.

"Niichan tidak ada di rumah?" tanya Takao.

"Iya. Dia berangkat pagi-pagi sekali," jawabku.

"Kenapa dia harus bekerja di luar kalau dia bisa mengerjakan pekerjaannya di rumah?" gerutu Takao.

"Hayashi-niichan bilang ini untuk menghemat biaya listrik dan internet di rumah. Dia bilang jika dia menggunakan listrik dan internet di tempat kerja, gajinya tidak terganggu karena termasuk biaya operasional perusahaan," jelasku dengan wajah datar.

"Tapi bekerja di luar juga artinya mengeluarkan biaya untuk ongkosnya 'kan?"

"Tenang saja. Kakakku menggunakan sepeda dikarenakan jarak rumah dan tempat kerjanya tidak terlalu jauh. Selain itu, dia tidak mau disebut hikikomori."

"Khas dia banget,"

Dua tahun lalu, kakakku diterima di sebuah perusahaan software dan game. Sejak saat itu, ekonomi keluargaku menjadi lebih baik dan kami bisa menyewa sebuah apartemen di kota. Namun, ia semakin jarang pulang karena pekerjaannya.

"Aku akan pulang dulu sebentar. Nanti kita ketemu lagi saat berangkat sekolah,"

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Takao-kun," kataku seraya membungkuk.

"Sama-sama. Sudah ya."

Takao melambaikan tangannya dan kembali melangkah menuju apartemennya. Aku menunggunya menghilang dari pandanganku sebelum akhirnya aku kembali masuk ke apartemenku dan menutup pintu.

Ah, ya, sekarang telah memasuki musim semi dan memasuki tahun ajaran baru. Tahun ini, aku dan Takao sama-sama kelas 1 SMA dan kami berdua berhasil diterima masuk ke SMA Teiko, SMA yang termasuk ke dalam kategori 'SBI' dan terbaik di kota.

Sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki keinginan masuk ke sekolah itu. Seleksi masuknya sangat sulit dan biaya sekolahnya pun mahal. Namun kakakku bersikeras memaksaku untuk mendaftar dan masuk ke sekolah itu. Dia bilang dia dulu sangat ingin masuk ke sana, namun tidak kesampaian. Dan dia bilang dia akan mengusahakan biaya sekolahku jika aku berhasil diterima di sana.

Karena tidak ingin semakin merepotkan dirinya, aku masuk ke sana dengan jalur beasiswa khusus, beasiswa yang hanya diberikan untuk 10 orang. Orang-orang tersebut adalah mereka yang memiliki nilai tertinggi di ujian masuk atau mereka yang memiliki prestasi olah raga yang sangat bagus. Dan alhamdulillah aku mendapat urutan kelima di ujian masuk dan mendapatkan beasiswa itu.

Setelah sarapan dan menyiapkan keperluan sekolah, aku keluar dari rumah dan mengunci pintu. Lalu aku menghampiri Takao untuk berangkat bersama menuju SMA Teiko.

Bersambung...

**~KUROKOKUROKOKUROKOKUROKOKUROKO~**

Minna-san, dari sini sudah bisa membayangkan kelanjutannya? Apakah kalian sudah penasaran?

Ane mohon maaf atas OOC, update yang lama, atau jalan cerita yang membingungkan... Ini karena ane ketagihan nonton anime yang baru dirampok dari kouhai-kun (sekarang sedang koar koar nonton K Project dan Katekyo Hitman Reborn). Dan juga mohon maaf karena reviewnya tidak ane balas, tapi sudah dibaca semua dan ane sangat menghargai semua revienya, arigatou!

Dan jangan lupa me-review jika minna-san tidak keberatan. Arigatou Gozaimashita.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayou gozaimasu, ane masih hidup. Jadi jangan kangen ama ane. Oh ya, untuk penggambaran OC yang ada di fanfic ini, ane serahkan kepada imajinasi kalian masing-masing. Dan ingat, ini menggunakan NORMAL POV, bukan Kuroko POV lagi.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke punyanya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**#Tapi Hayashi-niichan itu milik ane lho#.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Takao berhenti di perempatan karena rambu lalu lintas sedang menyalakan lampu merah. Ia dan Kuroko berangkat menuju sekolah dengan menaiki sepeda milik Takao. Karena tahu Kuroko tidak memiliki otot, maka Takao lah yang mengayuh sepeda dan Kuroko hanya tinggal membonceng sepedanya.

Jarak apartemen mereka dengan SMA Teiko lumayan jauh jika ditempuh dengan jalan kaki, namun juga terlalu dekat jika menggunakan kereta. Takao tahu Kuroko tidak akan mau berangkat dengan kereta dan ia sendiri tidak mau berjalan kaki, jadi ia berpikir menaiki sepeda adalah solusi yang tepat untuk mereka berdua.

"Hei, Hei, Kuroko-kun, kau sudah dengar beritanya? Kabarnya seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai juga masuk ke SMA Teiko. Yah, dengan latar belakang mereka _sih,_ mereka semua diterima dengan mudah di sekolah seperti Teiko," kata Takao memulai pembicaraan.

Kuroko yang memboceng sepeda Takao dan sedang membaca novel, menutup buku novel yang sedang dibacanya dan memandang ke arah punggung Takao dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresinya. "Kiseki no Sedai?"

Beberapa mobil berhenti di samping mereka karena lampu merah. Sedangkan, dari arah kiri perempatan itu, telihat mobil-mobil yang melaju ke arah jalan yang sama, jalan yang menuju SMA Teiko. Mobil-mobil yang lalu lalang itu terlihat sangat mewah dan elegan, dan didominasi oleh mobil merk luar negeri berkaca hitam. Tak terkecuali mobil yang sedang berhenti tepat di samping Kuroko dan Takao. Lalu dari trotoar, para siswa-siswi yang berseragam Teiko seperti mereka juga berjalan ramai menyeberang jalan untuk menuju arah jalan yang sama, SMA Teiko.

Sementara itu, Takao dan Kuroko masih melanjutkan perbincangan mereka.

"Kiseki no Sedai? Siapa itu?" tanya Kuroko seraya sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa? Kau tidak tahu tentang Kiseki no Sedai? Apa kau tidak pernah menonton TV atau membaca koran atau artikel di internet?" Takao balik bertanya. Ia terkejut saat baru tahu Kuroko tidak tahu tentang Kiseki no Sedai.

Kuroko mengangguk menandakan ia memang jarang menonton TV atau membaca koran apalagi membaca artikel di internet. "Kiseki no Sedai, apa mereka artis?"

Takao menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal seraya menghela napas berat. Lalu ia menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko, "Mereka bukan artis resmi. Mereka semua adalah anggota regular tim basket SMP Teiko yang selalu menjuarai kejuaraan basket tingkat nasional. Mereka sangat hebat. Di samping itu, masing-masing dari mereka adalah anak dari orang-orang paling berpengaruh di negara kita. Dengan kata lain, mereka _spesial_, Kuroko."

"Basket?" tanya Kuroko datar.

Takao mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Begitulah. Mereka sering muncul di acara olahraga. Berita tentang mereka juga sudah banyak beredar di internet dan majalah-majalah olahraga. Semua orang mengenal mereka. Aku heran apa cuma kau yang tidak mengenal mereka, Kuroko."

"Aku tidak menyukai alat elektronik," balas Kuroko.

Takao pasrah, "Kerjamu hanya membaca buku _sih_..."

"Apakah Takao-kun sangat mengagumi Kiseki no Sedai?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tidak _sih_. Hanya saja salah seorang dari Kiseki no Sedai adalah temanku saat SD. Dan saat tahu ia juga bersekolah di SMA Teiko, bukankah menyenangkan rasanya jika bisa bertemu dengan teman lama lagi, Kuroko?" kata Takao sambil tersenyum.

"Siap-siap, Takao-kun," kata Kuroko yang melenceng dari topik.

"Apanya?" tanya Takao bingung.

"Lampu lalu lintasnya hampir hijau," jawab Kuroko seraya menunjuk ke arah lampu lalu lintas.

Takao sedikit terkejut lalu bersiap lagi mengayuh sepedanya. Dan ketika lampu menyala hijau, Takao segera mengayuhnya. Namun karena mereka hanya bersepeda, mereka tertinggal jauh dari mobil-mobil mewah yang menyalib mereka.

Kuroko yang sedang membonceng di sepeda Takao, kembali membaca novelnya.

Saat itu jugalah kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura berterbangan tertiup angin musim semi. Menghiasi jalan mereka menuju tempat mereka menimba ilmu untuk 3 tahun mendatang. Selain pohon-pohon Sakura yang bermekaran indah, hari itu juga disempurnakan oleh langit cerah dan udara dejuk di musim semi.

Kuroko memandangi kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura yang berterbangan di dekatnya. Melayang dari suatu tempat ke tempat lain, namun hanya pada saat musim semi. Ia melihat kelopak-kelopak bunga itu berwarna pink pudar, yang hampir seperti putih. Melihat warnanya yang seperti itu, ia teringat sesuatu.

"Aku lupa minum obat lagi..." kata Kuroko pelan.

"Eh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Kuroko?" tanya Takao yang sedang mengayuh sepeda.

"Tidak. Hanya perasaanmu saja, Takao-kun," jawab Kuroko datar.

"Oh."

Kuroko masih memandangi kelopak-kelopak yang berterbangan itu. Warna mereka yang pink pucat mengingatkan warna obat miliknya. Obat yang selalu diminumnya semenjak ia menderita Leukemia.

**~KUROKOKUROKOKUROKOKUROKOKUROKO~**

* * *

Takao dan Kuroko akhirnya sampai di dekat gerbang depan SMA Teiko. Mereka sudah tidak terkejut lagi dengan lingkungan sekolahnya yang bersih, terawat, dan mewah. Memang begitulah yang mereka bayangkan.

Namun mereka sedikit heran dengan kerumunan sissi-siswi di depan gerbang sekolah mereka. Tidak hanya dari sekolah mereka, bahkan ada siswi-siswi dari sekolah lain, dan jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Siswi-siswi itu berteriak-teriak histeris seraya mengelu-elukan sesuatu, seperti nama seseorang. Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga membawa barang seperti poster dan spanduk.

Kuroko turun dari sepeda Takao dan tidak memperdulikan kerumunan tersebut. Ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya yang telah diambil oleh novel di tangannya.

Takao yang semula mengayuh sepeda kini mengganti mode menjadi menuntun sepeda. Bersama Kuroko, ia berjalan menuju ke gerbang sekolah. Namun melihat kerumunan yang semakin lama semakin padat, membuatnya menjadi penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia pun bertanya pada seorang siswi di dalam kerumunan.

"Ano... Apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Takao seraya mencolek bahu siswi yang ditanyainya.

Siswi itu menoleh. "Kise-kun! Kise-kun datang ke sekolah!" jawabnya sambil berteriak histeris. Di tangannya, ia memegang poster berukuran A4 dengan gambar seorang model bersurai pirang dengan senyum yang menawan. Di poster itu, tertulis merk sebuah _brand_ ternama. Dan di sudut poster, tertulis "Kise Ryouta", nama model tersebut beserta tanda tangannya.

"Kise? Mungkinkah Kise Ryouta dari Kiseki no Sedai itu?" tanya Takao yang terkejut.

"Iya! Iya! Kise Ryouta! Dan sebentar lagi ia akan datang dengan menaiki mobilnya~! Kyaaaa~~!" jawab siswi itu semakin histeris.

Siswi itu mengabaikan Takao dan kembali ikut berteriak bersama kerumunan.

"Kise Ryouta dari Kiseki no Sedai katanya akan segera tiba di gerbang sekolah," kata Takao, menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang masih berdiri di belakangnya, membaca novel.

Kuroko melirik ke arah Takao. "Kise Ryouta?" tanya Kuroko datar.

"Dalam tim basket, dia adalah pemain _all-rounder_ dan bisa menempati posisi apa saja. Selain jago bermain basket, ia juga seorang model dan orang tuanya adalah selebriti. Orang bilang dia tampan dan berbakat, makanya banyak cewek yang menjadi penggemarnya," jelas Takao.

Kuroko hanya memandang temannya itu, lalu kembali membaca novelnya. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Takao sedikit gubrak saja karena Kuroko benar-benar cuek.

Sebuah mobil hitam berlensa hitam berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Mobil itu sangat mewah dan elegan. Dan kedatangan mobil hitam itu, membuat kerumunan yang dari tadi berteriak histeris, kini bungkam seketika. Lalu dari pintu sopir mobil itu, keluar seorang pria baruh baya berpakain setelan formal. Ia keluar dari mobil lalu membukakan pintu penumpang di belakangnya. Dari pintu itu, keluar seorang remaja berpakaian seragam siswa Teiko. Siswa itu tinggi dan memiliki rambut berwarna pirang. Kemunculan siswa pirang itu membuat kerumunan siswi kembali histeris mengelu-elukan nama orang itu.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kise Ryouta yang mampu membuat para kaum hawa berteriak histeris hanya dengan senyumannya itu. (Tapi author nggak terpengaruh lho)

"Kise-sama! Kise-sama! Lihat saya! Saya adalah penggemar berat Anda, Kise-sama!"

"Kise-sama!"

Takao hanya bisa _facepalming_ melihat kerumunan siswi-siswi di depannya yang histeris hanya karena seorang Kise Ryouta. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah lalu kembali menuntun sepedanya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kuroko untuk mengajaknya segera masuk ke kelas.

"Oi, Kuro-"

Takao kaget karena si pemuda bersurai biru muda sudah tak ada lagi di belakangnya.

"KUROKO!"

**~KUROKOKUROKOKUROKOKUROKOKUROKO~**

* * *

Kuroko tidak menghilang. Saat perhatian Takao sedang terfokus pada kemunculan mobil misterius, ia berjalan sendiri memasuki kerumunan yang dengan sendirinya mendorongnya masuk melewati gerbang sekolah.

Kerumunan yang tadi tiba-tiba diam lalu kembali berteriak histeris ketika Kuroko sudah berhasil masuk ke kawasan SMA Teiko. Kuroko kembali berjalan sambil membaca novel yang setia bertengger di tangannya.

Di halaman depan SMA Teiko, di sana ramai para kakak kelas yang sibuk mengadakan iklan untuk mengajak para siswa baru bergabung di klub mereka. Kuroko hanya mengabaikan teriakan-teriak dan ajakan mereka yang memang tidak ditujukan untuk dirinya. Ia terus berjalan, membaca novel, dan menghindari kontak langsung dengan siswa lain. Tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari keberadaannya di tempat itu.

Ia terus berjalan hingga mencapai tempat yang tidak terlalu dihuni banyak siswa. Ia terus berjalan hingga akhirnya ia menabrak sesuatu. BRUUUUKKK. Terdengar bunyi tabrakannya dan saat itu juga tubuhnya kejatuhan cairan hangat berbau kopi.

Kuroko jatuh terduduk dengan pakaian atasnya yang basah bercampur kehangatan. Buku novel yang ada di tangannya terlepas dari tangannya, dan ia mengeluh sakit, "Aduh."

"Ah. Maafkan aku. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang.

Ternyata Kuroko tidak menabrak sesuatu, namun ia menabrak seseorang. Kuroko melihat sosok tinggi hitam di depannya yang menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Kuroko. Kuroko mengambil tangan itu dan berdiri dengan bantuan tangan itu.

"Justru aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Ini semua salahku karena berjalan sambil membaca," kata Kuroko sambil membungkuk.

"Ini juga salahku. Aku membuatmu basah. Nih," orang itu menawarkan sapu tangannya kepada Kuroko.

Kuroko menerima sapu tangan itu lalu mengelap wajahnya yang kini berbau kopi. Lalu ia kembali membungkuk. "Terima kasih banyak. Aku akan mengganti minumanmu."

"Tidak perlu. Sudah kubilang ini juga salahku. Aku tadi tidak melihatmu," balas orang itu. Mendengar perkataan orang itu, jelas saja membuat Kuroko semakin berpikir itu adalah salahnya, karena ia tidak terlihat.

Kuroko melihat sosok yang tadi bertabrakan dengannya. Sosok itu adalah seorang siswa bertubuh tinggi berkulit gelap dengan rambut bersurai warna biru tua. Dia mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Kuroko yang menandakan ia juga seorang siswa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tersesat, anak kecil? Kau tahu, ini wilayah SMA. Anak SMP tidak seharusnya ada di sini," kata siswa tersebut sambil membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan ketinggian kepalanya dengan Kuroko. Ia mengira Kuroko adalah anak kecil yang tersesat.

"Aku tidak tersesat dan aku bukan anak SMP. Aku murid di sini dan baru kelas satu," jelas Kuroko dengan wajah datar, yang sebenarnya ia cukup marah dikatai sebagai anak kecil.

"Eh? Ap...EHHHHH?!" siswa itu terkejut bukan main. "Bo...bohong! Tubuhmu kecil dan pendek! Mana mungkin kau sudah SMA! Hahahahahahahahahaha..." orang itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memukul-mukul pelan bahu Kuroko dan menahan perutnya sendiri.

Kuroko sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya, sedikit, sehingga hampir tidak terlihat bahwa ia merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Ia benar-benar marah ketika 'kata-kata tabu' telah ditujukan padanya.

"Aku tidak pendek, kau saja yang terlalu tinggi. Lagipula aku sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan," kata Kuroko lalu mengambil buku novelnya yang tergeletak di tanah. Setelah itu dia membungkuk untuk berpamitan, "Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku permisi dulu."

Siswa itu mencengkram bahu Kuroko agar siswa yang bertubuh lebih mungil itu tidak pergi. "Eh. Tunggu dulu! Dengan seragam basah seperti itu, kau bisa masuk angin. Bagaimana kalau kuantar ke toilet atau UKS? Bagaimanapun juga, aku telah membuatmu basah."

Kuroko membungkuk sekali lagi lalu berkata, "Aku sangat menghargai kebaikanmu namun dengan senang hati aku harus menolaknya."

"_Dengan_ _senang_ _hati_, apaan itu?!"

Kuroko melirik ke arah bahunya yang masih dicengkram dengan kuat. "Ano... Jika kau tidak keberatan..." katanya sambil melirik bahunya, mengisyaratkan agar siswa berkulit gelap itu melepaskan tangannya.

Siswa berkulit gelap itu melepaskan tangannya. "Maaf."

Kuroko membungkuk sekali lagi. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu."

"Tunggu! Namamu! Namamu siapa?!" tanya siswa tadi.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya" jawab Kuroko sopan.

"Namaku Aomine, Aomine Daiki."

"Aku tidak bertanya namamu," kata Kuroko datar.

Empat siku muncul di kepala siswa berkulit gelap itu, yang bernama Aomine Daiki.

"Tapi terima kasih karena telah mencoba menolongku, Aomine-kun. Jika nanti kita bertemu lagi, aku akan mengganti minumanmu yang tumpah tadi," kata Kuroko yang kemudian berbalik untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Empat siku di kepala Aomine menghilang. Ia melihat anak bertubuh pendek itu yang berjalan semakin jauh darinya. Dan lagi-lagi, anak itu membaca novel sambil berjalan. Ia jadi tertawa sendiri karena berpikir mungkin anak bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu akan menabrak orang lain lagi.

Senyuman muncul dari wajah Aomine. "Tetsu, kah?"

"Dai-chan!" terdengar suara seorang perempuan memanggil dari kejauhan. Aomine melirik dan melihat seorang perempuan _boing-boing_ berseragam siswi SMA Teiko sedang berlari menuju ke arahnya. Siswi itu memiliki rambut panjang bersurai pink yang harmonis dengan warna seragam sekolah mereka.

Siswi itu membawa sekotak _bento_ dan menyerahkannya kepada Aomine. "Kau lupa membawa _bento-_mu dari rumah 'kan? Ini. Kau pasti lupa membawanya, makannya aku sengaja membuat _bento_ khusus untukmu. Aku sendiri lho yang memasaknya!" kata perempuan itu sambil senyum-senyum dan bunga moe-moe tiba-tiba bertebaran disekitarnya.

Aomine membuka _bento_ dari siswi tersebut dan langsung menunjukkan wajah pokerface malangnya. Wajahnya sudah hampir seperti kayu gosong setelah melihat WUJUD dari _bento_ buatan teman masa kecilnya itu. Isi _bento_nya hampir tak berwujud dan level 'tak layak makan' nya melebihi ambang batas.

"Oi, Satsuki... _Bento_ buatanmu..."

Siswi yang ternyata bernama Momoi Satsuki itu masih tersenyum riang.

Bersambung...

**~KUROKOKUROKOKUROKOKUROKOKUROKO~**

* * *

**Saat nulis bagian terakhir chapter ini, ane mendapat bantuan dari ****_imouto_**** ane. Dan dia tertawa membacanya... *pokerface* Karena fanfic ini bergenre tragedi, sekali**

**-sekali ingin mencelupkan humornya, jadi keseharian Kuroko benar-benar bermakna. *pokerface***

**Dan ane sempat kehilangan arah dari fanfic ini karena pikiran ane terganggu setelah menonton anime Zetsuen no Tempest... Kayaknya pengen bikin fanfic dengan pairing Mahiro dan Yoshino dari anime itu... *dilempar gunting Akashi***

**Review kalian sangat berharga bagi ane, dan akan dijadikan sebagai motivasi ane dalam menulis fanfic ini... *membungkuk***

**Jadi jangan ragu ataupun MALAS untuk menulis REVIEW... **

**Arigatou gozaimashita! Sampai jumpa lagi!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Untuk semua review yang masuk, ane ucapin Arigatou Gozaimashita. Untuk yang sekedar berkunjung dan membaca, ane juga ngucapin Arigatou Gozaimashita... *bow***

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**#I own nothing but Hayashi-niichan#**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kuroko melanjutkan petualangannya menyusuri kawasan SMA Teiko, dengan seragamnya yang sedikit basah dan berbau kopi. Kali ini ia tiba di kantin sekolah yang tidak cukup ramai oleh siswa. Lalu ia duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di sana dan melihat daftar menu kantin yang terdapat di meja.

Entah perasaannya atau apa, ia merasa sedikit pusing saat membaca tulisan yang kecil-kecil. Ditambah lagi ia tidak terlalu suka mencium bau kopi di seragamnya. Namun ia berusaha untuk tetap bertahan dan menahan sakitnya sendiri.

Seperti yang ia pikirkan tentang sekolah elit, kantinnya sangat bersih dan nyaman. Dan juga, harga makanan yang tertera di menu cukup mahal bagi Kuroko. Namun bukan makanan yang membuatnya tertarik, melainkan menu minuman yang tertera di daftar menu. Di sana, terdapat satu minuman yang membuat matanya tidak berkedip hanya dengan melihatnya dan harganya. Ya. Apalagi kalau bukan Vanilla Milkshake kesukaannya dengan harga yang menjangkau kantongnya.

Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri kasir kantin yang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Ia cukup lama berdiri di situ dan sepertinya kasir itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Setelah beberapa saat, Kuroko akhirnya memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Permisi..." kata Kuroko sopan.

Kasir itu, seorang siswi, terkejut saat ia melihat ada seorang siswa tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya. Ia berteriak saking kagetnya, "Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

Kuroko menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. "Aku mau pesan Va-" sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimat pesanannya, petugas Kasir itu mengarahkan telunjuk ke arahnya.

"Se-se-se-sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ?!" teriaknya. Teriakannya membuat semua orang yang berada di kantin menengok ke arahnya. Orang-orang itu heran karena hanya ada petugas kantin yang menunjukkan telunjuknya ke udara. Mereka jadi berpikir apakah petugas kasir itu sedang melihat hantu?.

"Aku sudah ada di sini dari tadi," jawab Kuroko datar.

"Heh? Ap- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!" petugas itu semakin terkejut. Ia tidak percaya ia sendiri tidak menyadari keberadaan siswa bersurai biru muda bertubuh mungil yang dari tadi berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ada apa, Riko?!" tanya seorang siswa berkacamata yang muncul dari dalam dapur kantin. Ia menghampiri petugas kantin, yang bernama Aida Riko, dan menatap heran ke arahnya. Ia melihat temannya sedang menunjuk sesuatu, lalu ia mengalihkan penglihatannya ke arah yang ditunjuk itu. Alangkah terkejutnya ketika ia mendapati ada seorang anak kecil berdiri di dekatnya, di depan Riko. "K-Kau... sejak kapan ada di situ?!" serunya.

Kuroko membungkuk sebentar, memberi hormat lalu menjawab dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, "Maaf telah membuat kalian terkejut. Tapi aku sudah berada di sini dari tadi."

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan keberadaannya. Lagipula, apa yang dilakukan anak SMP disi- eh?" kata siswa berkacamata itu, Hyuuga Junpei, melihat pakaian Kuroko, yaitu seragam SMA Teiko. "Kau...siswa di sini?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Iya. Aku anak kelas satu dan aku baru masuk hari ini. Jadi, mohon bantuan dari _Senpai_ sekalian," katanya sambil membungkuk sekali lagi.

Hyuuga terkejut. "Heh? Benarkah? Pend-"

Riko menjitak kepala Hyuuga sebelum siswa berkacamata itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, _Senpai_," kata Kuroko datar.

Riko mengambil napas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Setelah cukup tenang, ia menatap siswa bersurai biru itu dan bersikap seperti biasa. "A-ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Riko dengan membuat senyum yang terpaksa.

Kuroko teringat tujuannya menghampiri petugas kasir. "Ah, ya. Aku mau pesan satu Vanilla Milkshake," kata Kuroko.

"Satu Vanilla Milkshake ya? Baiklah," kata Riko yang kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Hyuuga.

Hyuuga merinding karena tatapan itu dan ia mengerti kenapa Riko menatapnya seperti itu. Ia pun kembali masuk ke dalam dapur kantin untuk melaksanakan tugasnya.

Riko mengamati seragam Kuroko yang sedikit basah dan berbau kopi. "Seragammu...?"

Kuroko melirik seragamnya. "Ini? Tidak apa-apa, hanya terkena kopi."

"Memakai seragam yang basah di musim seperti ini? Kau bisa kena demam!" tegur Riko. Ia pun mengambil sesuatu dari laci kasir, kaos olah raga SMA Teiko, yang dibungkus rapi dengan plastik bening, kaos untuk musim semi. Ia menawarkan seragam tersebut kepada Kuroko seraya tersenyum. "Segera ganti seragam itu dengan ini. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu!" jelasnya.

Kuroko membungkuk sejenak lalu berkata dengan bahasa yang sopan, "Aku sangat menghargai kebaikanmu. Tapi mohon maaf aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

Riko menempelkan seragam olah raga itu secara paksa di dada Kuroko. "Aku memaksa! Kau bisa mengembalikannya setelah kau cuci bersih. Aku tidak menerima penolakan!"

"Ba-baiklah. Terima kasih banyak," kata Kuroko yang akhirnya menggenggam seragam tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau bilang kau anak kelas satu 'kan?" tanya Riko mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Iya."

"Begitu kah? Oh, ya, namaku Aida Riko, aku petugas kasir di setiap hari Senin Kliwon, dan juga asisten pelatih tim basket SMA Teiko," kata Riko memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Basket?" tanya Kuroko. Matanya sedikit berbinar mendengar orang ini anggota tim basket SMA Teiko.

Riko tersenyum, "Ya. Dan laki-laki berkacamata tadi adalah Hyuuga Junpei, pemain reguler di tim basket SMA ini. Oh, ya, apa kau tertarik masuk klub basket SMA ini, ano..."

"Ah. Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya," kata Kuroko sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Apa kau tertarik masuk ke klub basket, Kuroko-kun?" tanya Riko.

"Sebenarnya aku memang ingin masuk ke klub basket," jawab Kuroko dengan wajah yang masih datar.

Riko tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Lalu Ia mengambil selembar kertas di laci meja kasir dan menyerahkannya ke Kuroko. Kertas itu berisi beberapa kolom pengisian dan beberapa tulisan. Itu adalah kertas formulir pendaftaran.

"Jika kau tertarik untuk masuk, serahkan formulir ini sepulang sekolah nanti di gedung olahraga 3. Dengan senang hati aku akan menerimanya," jelasnya.

Kuroko menerima kertas itu lalu membungkuk sekali lagi. Dan ia tak lupa berterima kasih, "Terima kasih, Aida-san."

"Panggil saja Riko, Kuroko-kun."

"Baiklah, Riko-san."

Hyuuga menyerahkan segelas Vanilla Milkshake kepada Riko melalui jendela yang menghubungkan tempat kasir dengan dapur kantin. Lalu, Vanilla Milkshake itu diserahkan kepada Kuroko oleh Riko. Kuroko menyerahkan uangnya kepada Riko. Lalu membungkuk berpamitan karena ia ingin melanjutkan petualangannya.

Saat berjalan di kantin, Kuroko berpapasan dengan dua orang siswa SMA Teiko. Salah seorang di antaranya memiliki tubuh menjulang tinggi besar, dengan tinggi lebih dari dua meter. Rambut siswa _jumbo _itu bersurai ungu dan wajahnya bertampang malas, dan ia juga memegang banyak makanan ringan di tangannya. Sedangkan seorangnya lagi bertubuh lebih pendek (namun lebih tinggi daripada Kuroko), dengan rambut hitam dan poni yang menutup sebagian wajahnya dan sebelah matanya. Terdapat sebuah tahi lalat di dekat matanya yang kelihatan.

"Muro-chin, aku ingin membeli snack~" kata si raksasa.

"Tanganmu itu penuh dengan makanan, dan kau masih ingin _nambah_?" protes siswa yang lebih kecil.

Kedua pemuda itu hanya melewati Kuroko begitu saja. Sepertinya mereka berdua sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Kuroko. Kuroko pun hanya berlalu sambil asyik menyeruput Vanilla Milkshake, dan tak lupa membaca buku novelnya.

**~KUROKOKUROKOKUROKOKUROKOKUROKO~**

* * *

**~Flashback~**

"Dalam tim basket, dia adalah pemain _all-rounder_ dan bisa menempati posisi apa saja. Selain jago bermain basket, ia juga seorang model dan orang tuanya adalah selebriti. Orang bilang dia tampan dan berbakat, makanya banyak cewek yang menjadi penggemarnya," jelas Takao.

Kuroko hanya memandang temannya itu, lalu kembali membaca novelnya. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Takao sedikit gubrak saja karena Kuroko benar-benar cuek.

Sebuah mobil hitam berlensa hitam berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Mobil itu sangat mewah dan elegan. Dan kedatangan mobil hitam itu, membuat kerumunan yang dari tadi berteriak histeris, kini bungkam seketika. Lalu dari pintu sopir mobil itu, keluar seorang pria baruh baya berpakain setelan formal. Ia keluar dari mobil lalu membukakan pintu penumpang di belakangnya. Dari pintu itu, keluar seorang remaja berpakaian seragam siswa Teiko. Siswa itu tinggi dan memiliki rambut berwarna pirang. Kemunculan siswa pirang itu membuat kerumunan siswi kembali histeris mengelu-elukan nama orang itu.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kise Ryouta yang mampu membuat para kaum hawa berteriak histeris hanya dengan senyumannya itu.

"Kise-sama! Kise-sama! Lihat saya! Saya adalah penggemar berat Anda, Kise-sama!"

"Kise-sama!"

Takao hanya bisa _facepalming_ melihat kerumunan siswi-siswi di depannya yang histeris hanya karena seorang Kise Ryouta. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah lalu kembali menuntun sepedanya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kuroko untuk mengajaknya segera masuk ke kelas.

"Oi, Kuro-"

Takao kaget karena si pemuda bersurai biru muda sudah tak ada lagi di belakangnya.

"KUROKO! Dimana kau?!" serunya seraya melihat ke sekitarnya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan Kuroko. Seolah-olah siswa bersurai biru itu memang sejak awal tidak ada di sana. Apalagi Kuroko tidak membawa _handphone_, jadi mencarinya akan semakin sulit.

Kembali ke arah kerumunan yang berteriak histeris menyebut nama 'Kise Ryouta'. Melihat idola mereka keluar dari mobil saja sudah membuat gempar. Ditambah lagi, remaja bersurai pirang itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah fans fanatiknya, yang membuat suasana semakin heboh.

Takao hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah menuntun sepedanya dan menunggu sampai kerumunan itu menghilang sendirinya.

Keluar dari mobil, Kise sedikit terkejut karena di hadapannya, terbentang karpet merah dari tempatnya berdiri hingga masuk ke area sekolah. Karpet merah ini sengaja dipersiapkan oleh para fans-nya.

Ia pun tak lupa berterimakasih dengan cara mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan memberikan pose 'chu' yang di arahkan ke para fans-nya. "Terimakasih. Kalian memang fans-ku –ssu" kata Kise, yang menambahkan embel-embel '-ssu' di akhir kalimatnya.

Hal tersebut membuat banyak dari fansnya _nosebleed_ dan bertumbangan. Sisanya semakin heboh berteriak, "KISE-SAMA! WE LOVE YOU~~~!"

Kise berjalan di atas karpet merah sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah fans-nya. Dengan elegannya ia berjalan bak artis _hollywood_ beserta fans-nya yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Dengan kepergian Kise, beserta fans yang masuk ke SMA Teiko, suasana gerbang sekolah berangsur-angsur semakin sepi. Dan para fans yang bukan dari SMA Teiko, hanya bisa menyaksikan idola mereka masuk, lalu mereka bubar sendiri untuk kembali ke sekolah mereka.

Di belakang kerumunan yang semakin menghilang itu, tepatnya di arah yang berlawanan dengan Takao, di sana berdiri seorang siswa bersurai hijau berseragam SMA Teiko dan memakai kacamata. Siswa itu tinggi dan tegap. Di tangan kanannya, ia memegang figur Gundam RX-75, sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, dan jemari tangan kirinya dibalut dengan perban.

Takao ternganga melihat siswa tersebut. Ia merasa keinginannya hari itu sudah tercapai. Dan tanpa sadar, sebuah senyuman merekah di wajahnya. Lalu ia menuntun sepedanya dan menghampiri siswa berkacamata itu.

"Shin-chan!" serunya, yang tampaknya memanggil nama si empat mata.

Empat siku muncul di kepala si empat mata yang dipanggil 'Shin-chan' itu. Shin-chan menoleh ke arah Takao dan memasang wajah menyeramkan.

"Kau!" katanya geram.

"Ternyata memang Shin-chan!" kata Takao yang sangat senang.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama memalukan seperti itu -_nanodayo_! Lagipula siapa kau?!" gerutu si empat mata seraya membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Kali ini ia yang sering menambahkan embel-embel '-nanodayo' di hampir semua akhir kalimatnya.

"Padahal kau sudah tahu siapa aku kan, Shin-chan?"

Empat siku itu masih belum hilang dari kepala si empat mata. Ia melihat Takao dengan tatapan yang masih sama. Lalu ia berkata dengan nada dingin, "Orang yang berani memanggilku dengan nama memalukan hanya ada satu -_nanodayo_. Takao Kazunari."

"Lama tidak bertemu, tapi sepertinya kau tidak berubah, Shin-chan" kata Takao dengan nada seperti mengejek.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu -_nanodayo_!" kata si empat mata yang sedikit marah seraya membetulkan posisi kacamatanya sekali lagi.

"Iya, iya, Midorima Shintaro-kun."

Takao melihat ke arah figur Gundam yang dibawa oleh si empat mata, alias Midorima Shintaro. "Ne, Shin-chan, jangan-jangan itu..." katanya seraya menunjuk ke figure.

"Ini adalah Lucky Itemku hari ini -_nanodayo_, Figure Gundam RX-75 original," kata Midorima dengan nada angkuh seraya membetulkan posisi kacamatanya _lagi_. "Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu."

"Oha-Asa lagi 'kan? Kau memang tidak pernah berubah sejak SD."

"Selain itu, kenapa kau ada di sini, Takao?" tanya Midorima, masih dengan nada angkuhnya.

"Aku diterima masuk ke SMA Teiko," jawab Takao sambil tersenyum.

Midorima terdiam sejenak. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Takao seraya membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

Takao melihat kacamata Midorima sedikit berembun dan telinga si empat mata itu merah. Sangat kontras dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang masih kesal. Melihat tingkah teman lamanya, Takao tertawa kecil.

_Dasar Tsundere!_ Pikir Takao yang masih tertawa kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang, Shin-chan?" tanya Takao.

Midorima membetulkan posisi kacamatanya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan masuk ke SMA Teiko. "Bukan urusanmu -_nanodayo_."

"Dasar Tsundere~!" gerutu Takao.

Midorima melirik tajam ke arah Takao, sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan Takao masuk ke sekolahnya. Takao hanya mengikutinya di belakang seraya menuntun sepedanya.

**~End of Flashback~**

* * *

Bersambung...

**Terlalu singkat? Gomen nasai... Akhir-akhir ini sedikit sibuk jadi tidak bisa ketik banyak-banyak. Apalagi fanfic satunya juga minta diupdate... *gomen nasai***

**\(O_O\) Terima kasih untuk review nya di chapter 3, dan semoga chapter 4 ini masih berkenan di hati para reader sekalian –****_nanodayo_****. Tapi sepertinya banyak yang ingin segera melihat adegan "Akashi bertemu kembali dengan Kuroko" ya?**

**Mungkin ada saran untuk pertemuan mereka? Dan bagaimana tentang petermuan MidoTaka ini –****_nanodayo_****? Terlalu sederhana –****_nanodayo_****?**

Balasan untuk review di chapter 3: Ane bakal jawab dengan tambahan kata '~nanodayo' tapi dengan style biasa (biar nggak Tsundere-Tsudere amat). Mohon maaf karena reviewnya dibalas di sini... Ane tidak bisa akses internet setiap saat ~_nanodayo_.

**Himomo Senohara** : Mohon maaf, tapi di sini tidak ada pairing Takakuro... Soalnya Takao udah dipesan ama Midorima ~_nanodayo_ *dilempar Kerosuke*. Oh, ya, terima kasih typo nya... kosakata ane jadi nambah ~_nanodayo_...

**Seicchin** : Scene chapter khusus pertemuan Akashi dan Kuroko udah dibikin kok. Tunggu saja ya! *pamer jempol*. Oh, ya, pada dasarnya ini fanfic emang romance Akashi dan Kuroko ~_nanodayo_, tapi karena lebih banyak tentang persahabatan, jadi lebih mengarah ke friendship ~_nanodayo_. Kalau soal update, doakan aja internetnya lancar...

**Alenta93 : **Belum ~_nanodayo_, ditunggu saja ya! Dan tentang teman SD nya Takao? Kayaknya gampang sekali untuk ditebak siapa orangnya. *Smile*

**ayakLein24** : *nangis bahagia* Aiiiihhh... Akhirnya ada yg sewarna ama ane ~_nanodayo_...

**Myadorabletetsuya : **Terima kasih ~_nanodayo_ *smile*. Kalau deathchara, pengennya sih gitu... ane tidak bisa menjamin happy ending ~_nanodayo_... Sesekali bikin Akashi menangis karena Kuroko, boleh dong? *dilempar sepasang gunting*

**UseMyImagination : **Ditunggu saja pertemuan Akashi dan Kuroko. Dan GoM emang ane bikin wah~ terutama Kise (meskipun ane bukan fansnya). Dan tenang saja, meskipun ane suka baca manga dan FF yang hardcore dan sebagainya, kenyataannya ane nggak bakat bikin yang begituan, jadi FF ini tidak bisa menjadi yaoi... (mungkin Cuma sampai sho-ai)

**Cannarykin : **Ditunggu ya ~_nanodayo_ hingga Akashi dan Kuroko bertemu!

**Namikaze Yuto : **Ditunggu saja ~_nanodayo_ *smile*

**jesper.s : **Hahahahaha... idenya dari iklan dan sebuah anime yang subtitle-nya dibikin kocak ~_nanodayo_... *ngakak*

**See you next Capi ~nanodayo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Spesial pertemuan Akashi dan Kuroko. Silahkan bantai saya karena updatenya terlampau amat sangat terlalu lama sekali. *dilempar gunting***

* * *

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**#I own nothing but Haya-*dilempar gunting***

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru sedang berlangsung di aula utama SMA Teiko, Kuroko melanjutkan petualangannya. Tentu saja terlebih dahulu ia mengganti seragamnya dengan kaos olah raga yang tadi dipinjamkan oleh Riko. Kali ini ia sengaja memasuki salah satu gedung agar dapat membolos upacara. Gedung yang satu ini menarik perhatiannya, karena menurut brosur yang didapatnya, perpustakaan SMA Teiko berada di gedung ini.

Dikatakan dalam brosur, perpustakaan SMA Teiko adalah perpustakaan sekolah terbesar dengan jumlah buku yang menyaingi perpustakaan kota. Hampir semua jenis buku ada di sana. Selain itu, fasilitasnya juga dilengkapi AC, _Self Access Center,_ dan toilet.

Letaknya di lantai 2 gedung B SMA Teiko. Satu gedung dengan ruang kelas 1 dan ruang guru. Ditambah lagi gedung itu sedang sepi karena penghuninya sedang menghadiri upacara penerimaan siswa baru di aula utama. Jadi Kuroko berniat menghabiskan waktu di dalam perpustakaan.

Setelah perjalanan menaiki anak tangga dan menyusuri lorong yang menguras tenaga, akhirnya Kuroko tiba tepat di depan sebuah pintu. Di atas pintu itu terdapat tulisan "PERPUSTAKAAN. HARAP TENANG".

Kuroko menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia membuka pintu perpustakaan.

Kuroko memasuki perpustakaan dan melihat ada puluhan rak buku menjulang tinggi dengan ribuan buku di sana yang mungkin jumlah bukunya melebihi puluhan ribu buku.

"Hayashi-niichan, aku melihat surga..." gumamnya kagum.

Bahkan terdapat tangga yang bersandar di rak untuk membantu pengunjung mengambil buku yang berada di bagian atas rak. Belum lagi beberapa meja dan kursi baca yang tertata rapi di tengah ruangan. Melihat isi ruangan itu membuat matanya terbuka seutuhnya. Kedua alisnya terangkat karena takjub dan mulutnya sedikit menganga karena ini baru pertama kalinya ia melihat buku sebanyak ini.

Pemandangan itu semakin diperindah oleh kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang bertebaran masuk melalui jendela ruangan yang dibiarkan terbuka. Angin musim semi yang menyejukan juga masuk ke ruangan yang luas itu, dan yang membuat Kuroko semakin bahagia adalah... tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya dan penjaga perpustakaan di sana. Bahkan buku novel di tangannya pun terjatuh ke lantai karena ia sibuk takjub dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

Sadar akan _kebodohan_ dirinya sendiri, Kuroko akhirnya kembali ke dunia nyata dan memungut buku novelnya yang terjatuh di lantai. Lalu ia melangkah masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dan melihat lebih dekat kumpulan buku-buku yang membuatnya kagum. Penjaga perpustakaan tidak menyadari Kuroko yang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia sibuk mengurusi kartu pendaftaran anggota untuk anak kelas satu.

Kuroko menghampiri salah satu rak di dekat jendela dan melihat-lihat jejeran buku tebal tersusun rapi di sana. Di rak itu terdapat label "FIKSI" yang menandakan semua buku yang berada di rak itu adalah karya fiksi. Dimulai dari roman, kumpulan cerpen, novel ringan, manga, novel fiksi ilmiah, bahkan sampai novel lama pun ada di sana.

Perhatian Kuroko tertuju pada sebuah buku novel bersampul warna pink dan hijau yang cukup tebal. Diambilnya buku tersebut dan melihat judulnya, "The Witches". Sampul bukunya menggambarkan seorang wanita berkuku panjang dengan senyum mengerikan sedang menakuti seorang anak kecil.

Setelah mengambil buku itu, ia kembali melihat-lihat buku fiksi lainnya. Ada beberapa yang buku membuatnya sedikit tertarik, namun ketika ia melihat cover dan sinopsis di belakangnya, ia mengembalikan buku-buku tersebut karena menurutnya tidak cocok dengan seleranya. Lalu ia berjalan melihat-lihat rak lainnya. Terdapat rak dengan label "BAHASA", "AGAMA", "ILMU TERAPAN", "SEJARAH", "REFERENSI", dan masih banyak lagi.

Karena terbawa suasana perpustakaan yang nyaman dan damai, ia berjalan dengan tangan kanan mengenggam buku dan tangan kiri yang menyusuri tiap tepi buku layaknya sedang memainkan sebuah piano dengan tuts teratur. Dan tanpa sadar, ia berjalan sambil melompat kegirangan dan tidak melihat jalan. Sambil melakukannya, ia juga bersenandung sebuah lagu yang sangat disukainya saat masih anak-anak. Namun kesenangannya hancur begitu saja ketika ia menabrak sesuatu.

BRUUUUKKK.

Kuroko jatuh terduduk dan buku yang dibawanya jatuh ke lantai. Ia mengeluh sakit "Aduh", sambil mengelus pantatnya yang kesakitan. Ia merasa kejadian pagi ini terulang kembali.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang.

Kuroko mendengar suara seseorang, laki-laki, bertanya kepadanya. Saat ia ingin melihat sosok yang bertanya padanya, angin musim semi yang sejuk berhembus cukup kencang yang masuk melalui jendela ruangan yang berada dekat dengan tempatnya terjatuh. Di saat bersamaan, bunga Sakura berterbangan bebas di dalam ruangan karena terbawa angin.

Kuroko menutup dirinya dengan kedua lengannya dikarenakan angin sejuk itu terasa dingin baginya. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena seseorang menarik lengannya dan memaksanya untuk berdiri. Dan entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tahu-tahu ia jatuh ke dalam pelukan yang terasa hangat.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kuroko sadar ia sedang dipeluk oleh seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya. Saat itu juga, wajahnya yang biasa datar tanpa ekspresi berubah warna menjadi merah padam. Seseorang yang kini memeluknya, telah membuatnya terlindung dari angin musim semi yang dingin dan serangan bunga Sakura.

Cukup lama ia dipeluk seperti itu hingga angin yang berhembus itu berhenti dan kelopak bunga Sakura yang bertebaran kini berserakan di lantai. Tiba-tiba Kuroko melepas pelukan orang itu secara paksa. Orang yang memeluknya terkejut lalu secara refleks melepas pelukannya, namun malangnya hal tersebut malah membuat Kuroko jatuh terduduk sekali lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya orang itu sekali lagi.

Kuroko melihat ke arah orang yang bertanya itu, yang juga sekaligus orang yang memeluknya tadi. Di sana, ia melihat seorang siswa berseragam SMA Teiko dengan badan yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, berdiri di hadapannya sedang mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk Kuroko.

Kuroko terdiam melihat penampilan siswa tersebut. Rambutnya bersurai merah, kulitnya putih meskipun tidak seputih Kuroko, dan tubuhnya termasuk 'proporsional'. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Kuroko tercengang. Di wajahnya yang termasuk kategori tampan itu, tepatnya di kedua matanya, terdapat dua warna yang sangat indah. Merah pada mata kanan, dan kuning keemasan pada mata kiri.

Ya. Orang itu memiliki warna mata yang berbeda, yang menurut Kuroko sangat indah.

Saat itu juga Kuroko berpikir pernah melihat warna merah seindah itu sebelumnya.

"Merah..." kata Kuroko pelan.

Siswa bermata heterokromatik itu mengernyitkan alisnya dan berjongkok untuk melihat wajah Kuroko lebih dekat. Ia merasa pernah bertemu dengan Kuroko sebelumnya.

Kuroko sedikit terkejut lalu membungkuk meskipun ia sedang duduk.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak memperhatikan jalanku," kata Kuroko sopan dengan nada datar. Ekspresi _blushing_ maupun kagumnya kini telah kembali ke wujud asalnya

Angin kembali berhembus, namun kali ini lebih pelan dan sepoi-sepoi. Namun sanggup membuat kelopak bunga sakura yang berserakan di lantai tersapu kembali. Saat itu pula, siswa bermata heterokromatik itu tampak terkejut.

"Kau...?" katanya pelan, yang mungkin bernada pertanyaan.

Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sosok bermata heterokromia itu dengan tatapan datarnya. "Ya?" sahutnya seraya menoleh ke arah siswa itu dan menyebabkan mata aquamarinnya bertatapan langsung dengan mata heterokromatik. Sebelum ia bisa melihat secara jelas ke kedua mata itu, tiba-tiba ia dipeluk sekali lagi oleh orang yang sama. Kali ini pelukannya lebih erat daripada sebelumnya.

"Anu... Kenapa kamu memelukku?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada yang sedikit jengkel. Sangat sedikit jengkel.

Setelah setengah menit, siswa bermata heterokromatik tersebut melepas Kuroko dari pelukannya dan memegang kedua pundak Kuroko. Menyebabkan wajah mereka berdua saling bertatapan sekali lagi.

"Anu..."

"Namamu."

"Eh?"

"Katakan namamu."

Itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan seperti perintah. Orang yang baru saja ditemui oleh Kuroko di hari pertamanya di SMA, memerintahkan Kuroko untuk menyebutkan namanya. Padahal Kuroko tidak tahu sama sekali siapa orang ini.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," jawab Kuroko, datar.

"Tetsuya..." kata si mata heterokromia dengan ekspresi wajah, yang sulit dijelaskan oleh Kuroko.

Namun, perhatian Kuroko teralih pada rasa sakit yang dirasakannya di kedua pundaknya. Ya. Tepat di titik siswa bermata heterokromatik itu memegang pundaknya.

"Sakit..." gumam Kuroko pelan, dengan sedikit ekspresi kesakitan diwajahnya.

Siswa yang ada di hadapannya, segera melepaskan tangannya setelah sadar ia sedikit menyakiti remaja mungil yang ada di hadapannya.

Kuroko menghela napas seraya rasa sakitnya yang berangsur-angsur hilang. Lalu ia menatap kembali sosok yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan datar seperti biasanya.

Suasana hening itu semakin menjadi dramatis ketika angin kembali berhembus dan menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura di sekitar dua orang itu.

"Aku menemukanmu, Tetsuya" kata siswa bermata heterokromatik tersebut.

"Eh?" Kuroko tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. "Maaf jika aku sedikit tidak sopan, tapi kalau aku boleh tahu, kau ini siapa?" tanyanya heran seraya sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

Siswa bermata heterokromatik itu sedikit terbelalak terkejut lalu kembali ke ekspresi seperti biasa. Ia lalu tersenyum hangat dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusak-usak rambut berwarna biru langit di depannya.

"Namaku Akashi Seijuuro. Kau boleh memanggilku Sei-kun kalau kau mau,"

"Sei-kun?"

Bersambung...

* * *

**~KUROKOKUROKOKUROKOKUROKOKUROKO~**

Hayashi: Sudah, segini saja ya... Kita lanjut di lain chapter.

Anonymous: Update nya lama, pas update, isinya sedikit pula! Sebenarnya apa maumu?!

Hayashi: *puppy eyes* Habis aku ngerjain dua fanfic, belum lagi aku ikut sebuah fansub dan ngerjain dua PJ... Aku sibuk... Belum lagi aku ada urusan dunia nyata...

Anonymous: BANYAK ALASAN!

Akashi: *evil grin* Hayashi, apa kau merindukan guntingku?

Hayashi: AMPUUUUNNN AKASHI-SAMA! Ane janji chapter berikutnya kurang dari dua bulan lagi!

Akashi: *evil grin* Guntingku merindukanmu, HA-YA-SHI.

Hayashi: *nyembah* Kurang dari sebulan!

Akashi: *Evil Grin*

Hayashi: SECEPATNYA... Jadi tolong ampuni nyawa saya... Saya masih mau nonton Kuroko no Basuke season 2...

Dan eits... Pertemuan Akashi dan Kuroko ini baru awal dari kisah fanfic ini... Karena antagonisnya belum nongol. Hayooo, kira-kira siapa antagonisnya? Ada saran?

Semoga chapter ini bisa menjawab rasa tidak sabaran minna-san. *nangis bahagia*. Dan berikan pendapat minna-san tentang pertemuan Akashi dan Kuroko-kun ini di kolom review ya... Arigatou gozaimashita!

Ane sedikit _down_ karena chapter sebelumnya tidak mendapat review sesuai harapan ane *pundung di pojokan*. Dan sekali lagi, maaf karena baru update, reader-tachi...

FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME JUST ONE REVIEW ^_^


End file.
